Recueil de OS
by Anzuki
Summary: Ceci est un recueil de One Shoot. Les explciations sont dans le 1 chapitre,qui,n'en,ai,pas,un. Attention, One Shoot le plus souvent Royai. Chapitre 10 : Patience !
1. Explications

Voilà enfin mon recueil de One shoot. Donc, comme vous avez remarquez dans ma fic « Amour en congés », ce sera à thèmes …

1.Explications :

Dans ces One shoot, vous me proposerez un thème. Exemple, pour le 3eme chapitre, un lecteur me dit : « _Sapin de Noël_ » donc j'essayerais de faire un One shoot Royai sur ce thème ! Vous avez compris, c'est pas trop dur lol. **Juste une chose ! Les deux premiers One shoot qui vont être écrits, ne me donnez pas de thèmes car l'idée est déjà présente**. Ce sera une histoire, raconté dans le 1 par _Roy_, et dans le 2 par _Riza_. Si pour les chapitre d'après, vous avez une préférence pour le personnage qui raconte (**Ce n'est pas obligé !!!** ) précisez aussi en plus de votre thème. Euh, ça va pour tout le monde ? Bon je met un exemple complet au cas ou …

2.Exemple :

Rewiew d'un lecteur :

« Salut, j'aimerais une fic sur _**les pandas**_, mais racontée par _**Roy**_… »

Voilà, c'est bien clair maintenant ? Bon et bien je vous laisse… A encore une chose. Je pense que le 1 one shoot sera publié **mercredi, voir samedi au plus tard**.

**En espérant que cette idée vous branche !**

**Anzuki**


	2. Rêve par Roy

**Voici donc le 1 chapitre en binôme avec le deuxième. Je répète, la premier par Roy, le deuxième par Riza. En revanche je ne sais pas si … le rating est bien respecté xD (A chaque fois que je fait du t, j'en ai toujours peur ) Entre guillemets, c'est **_**le**_** rêve … Vous allez voir !**

**Enfin, bonne lecture !**

**Anzuki**

Chapitre 1 : Rêve surprenant

Je n'en peut plus, les dossier s'accumulent, et en plus, je vais devoir faire face à la colère de Riza. Pourquoi je suis sortit ? Je savais très bien que je prendrais du retard, que je la ferrais rester jusqu'a ce que j'ai fini … Waaaah je pique du nez maintenant … Enfin, bref je vais … (baille) finir encore (re-baille) quelques dossier et …

Trop tard, je suis trop fatigué elle attendra bien, je veux dormir …. Un bon _rrrrrr_ dodo

Roy s'endort, un stylo à la main. Morphée s'emble d'ailleurs vouloir lui réserver quelques surprises …

« Je suis dans une chambre, sur un lit. En … En caleçon ? Je me lève, je veux prendre des vêtements, sortir mais une vision me laisse pantois. Riza. Riza se tient devant moi, mais … avec seulement une serviette de bain comme vêtement. Soudain, j'ai plus trop envie de sortir… Elle s'avance vers moi. Quelque chose à changé en elle, elle dégage une telle sensualité, et de … sexualité …. Nan c'est pas Riza, y'a un problème ! Mais mes doutes s'envolent lorsqu'elle commence à me parler … c'est sa voix pas d'hésitations possibles. Elle est tellement sexy, je ne l'imaginais pas comme ça… Elle s'avance sensuellement, faisant glisser sa serviette le long de son corps. Elle se glisse, nue, dans le lit. J'ai toujours du mal a y croire, mais je meurt d'envie d'en profiter. Après tout, c'est qu'un rêve … Doucement, son corps de colle au mien. Ses lèvres remontent vers ma bouche,c'est tellement agréable … je ne veux plus réfléchir. Je lui retourne son baiser. Ses lèvres sont si fruitées, si douce … tout comme sa peau. Je laisse mes mains glisser le long de son corps, prenant le temps de découvrir une nouvelle facette de mon lieutenant. Si j'avais su qu'elle pouvait être aussi sensuelle, lascive et envoûtante, je ne me serais jamais posé de questions, je lui aurais sauté dessus directement… Elle s'abandonne à mes caresses, et moi à ses baisers … Je ne veux qu'une chose, c'est son corps quand soudain, une voix, très lointaine me tire de mon délicieux rêve … »

J'ouvre les oeil, préparé à brûler celui qui m'a tiré de mon rêve … C'est … Riza ? La vision de cette dernière disparaît immédiatement. Elle s'accroupit devant mon bureau et murmure :

« Debout … »

Je me réveille immédiatement, le stylo en main, près a faire les rapports, mais elle posa sa main sur mon front. Son sourire est plus que tendre, c'est encore plus beau que dans mon rêve. Elle ne se doute pas de la manière d'ont j'ai rêvé d'elle … D'ailleurs, elle me le confirme :

« J'ignore qu'elle était le rêve que vous faisiez, mais il vous rendez tellement heureux que je n'ai pas eu le cœur de vous réveiller … » me dit-elle, délicatement

Je lève ma main, et lui caressa la joue. Sa peau est aussi douce que dans mon rêve, si ce n'est plus …

« Disons que je préfère me réveiller devant votre doux visage, que celui de votre cher revolver… Mais une chose est sure, votre visage vaut tout les rêve du monde … » lui déclarais-je, tendrement.

Je rapproche doucement son visage du mien, et, à ma grande joie-surprise, elle se laisse faire. Sa main caresse aussi ma joue. Nous somme trop près pour ne pas le faire …

« Colonel, désolé de vous déranger, mais j'ai oublier ma veste sur ma … »

Je ne prend même pas le temps de répondre à Breda. Seul les lèvres de Riza compte désormais …

**Voilà ! La suite euh je pense demain ou mercredi, ou bien le week-end prochain …**

**Merci d'avoir lu !**

**Anzuki**


	3. Rêve par Riza

**Voici donc la version de « rêve » par Riza. A présent, vous pouvez me proposez des thèmes ! En espérant que tout cela va vous plaire !**

Anzuki 

Chapitre 2 : Rêve pénétrant, par Riza

Mon dieu, cette journée va jamais ce finir… il le fait exprès,c'est pas possible il m'en veux a mort pour me faire rester ! Il va voir, dès qu'il aura finit, ça va saigner … mais .. je rêve ou ? Il ….baille ? Non mais là, il se fout de ma gueule le Mustang ! Si jamais il … Nan la c'est pas possible je .. je rêve il est quand même pas entrain de … dormir ? Non mais là franchement il est …

Un immense sourire éclaire mon visage. Et bien ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu dormir de cette manière … ce même sourire que lorsqu'il s'endormait sur ses livres d'alchimie …Aaaah il est trop mignon quand même … Il se réveillerais si je l'embrasserais ?

_Non mais reprend toi Riza ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu es entrain de penser ? C'est ton supérieur ma fille ! Tu pourrais aller au tribunal pour ça ! Alors t'arrête immédiatement ton délire de collégienne qui fantasme, et tu continue ton boulot !_ Oui mais …il est quand même un de mes plus ancien flirt … je me souviendrais toujours de son doux sourire quand il me regardait faire mes devoirs, alors qu'il croyait que je ne le voyais pas… _Non, je dois me reprendre, c'est un éternel coureur, il ne s'intéressera jamais à moi, a part pour le protéger et encore !_

Alors que continuais mon petit duel intérieur, je continue à le regarder. Soudain, je commence a voir des changements sur son visage. Je m'approche, histoire d'essayer de deviner. Tiens, là il est surpris. Et là il … il … il euh il … je m'arrête. Un immense sourire vient d'éclairer son visage. Mais de quoi peut-il rêver au juste ? Sans doute d'un bon mille-feuille… Non faut que j'arrête, c'est pas Anzuki(_1_) non plus … Euh, c'est quoi ce sourire pervers ? A mon avis, là c'est plus du mille-feuille … Quoi que …

_Raaaa je pourrais rester des heures à le regarder. Mais pourquoi il a fallu que je me laisse séduire par un mec pareil ? Franchement ma pauvre, le célibat t'es monté à la tête._ A moins que tout ces années passées ave lui t'on fait découvrir ton cœur … Oui je pense. C'est vrai que dès l'instant ou je l'ai vu, c'était les petits anges, les violons, les cœurs et les nuages roses. Et dire que j'ai même fantasmer sur lui des fois ! Franchement, y'a pas à dire, l'amour ça vous change un homme, enfin une femme en l'occurrence.

Je me demande si je devrais pas le réveiller, il va avoir trop de travail sinon le pauvre … Ah ah ah je ris toute seule maintenant … Bon allez :

« Debout colonel … » je murmure, une main sur son front comme pour un enfant malade

Il se réveille doucement, les yeux dans le vague, apparemment surpris de me voir comme ça. C'est vrai que d'habitude, je privilégie les revolvers …

Il se réveille donc immédiatement, le stylo en main, près a faire les rapports. C'est pas possible, il pense qu'a ça. Enfin, je décide de lui parler du rêve. Je me demande bien à quoi il pensait pour avoir ce sourire. Mais pourquoi pas profiter de ce moment de solitude pour tout avouer ? C'est le seul moment ou je pourrais enfin le faire … Non il ne faut pas, c'est mon supérieur… Mais est-ce bien mon supérieur après toutes ces années ? Non c'est bien plus que ça. Je lui murmure délicatement :

« J'ignore qu'elle était le rêve que vous faisiez, mais il vous rendez tellement heureux que je n'ai pas eu le cœur de vous réveiller … »

mais je n'étais pas au bout de mes surprises. Ce qu'il me répondit fit accélérer les battements de mon cœur, déjà dépassent les 110 km/h tellement sa peau est douce …

« Disons que je préfère me réveiller devant votre doux visage, que celui de votre cher revolver… Mais une chose est sure, votre visage vaut tout les rêve du monde … » me déclare t'il, tendrement.

Il rapproche doucement son visage du mien. Je me laisse faire. C'est un moment trop magique, trop intense pour refuser. Nos lèvres se rapprochent, on y est presque. J'attends tellement ce moment, j'ai ai presque les larmes aux yeux … Mais une voix déclare sans ménagement :

« Colonel, désolé de vous déranger, mais j'ai oublier ma veste sur ma … »

Roy ne prend même pas le temps de répondre à Heymans, et moi non plus. Je ne veux qu'une chose,c'est lui. Et d'ailleurs, il me le fait bien comprendre …

**Voilà pour la 2° partie ! A présent, proposez els thèmes,et j'essayerais de les réaliser.**

**Merci encore à a tous !**

**Anzuki**

_**1 : Oui je rêve souvent de nourriture, en particulier de pâtisseries **__****_


	4. Cadeaux de Noël

**Et bien, à ce que je voit, mon rêve à eu beaucoup de réactions ! Je vois que je ne suis pas la seule à rêver de ces merveilleuses choses ! Bon et bien le thème, ça va donc être « cadeau de noël » par ****Orya**** j'uis bien inspiré par celle-là mais comme le personnage narrateur n'a pas été précisé, je vais faire un narrateur extérieur à l'histoire … Merci à tous pour vos rewiews !**

**Anzuki**

Il faisait déjà froid dans les bureaux de Central. La neige tombait fortement, et personne ne pouvait rentrer chez lui… Par conséquent, L'équipe Mustang allait fêter Noël ensemble … D'ailleurs, on pouvait entendre le soupir de Heymans à 3 kilomètres, repris en cœur par Kain et Jean. Falman n'était pas là, il avait du rentrer (par chance) avant que la neige tombe, en raison d'un bon rhume. Roy se leva, et accrocha une sixième guirlande à leur beau sapin. Riza, elle, s'occupait des petits angelots dorés, qu'elle avait toujours aimé depuis son enfance. Heymans était en train de découper la bûche, Kain faisait les raccords électriques de la dernière guirlande rouge. Quant à Jean, il déposait les derniers cadeaux au pied du sapin.

« Et bien voilà ! Un beau sapin pour fêter Noël ensemble ! » s'exclama Roy, essayant quand même de faire bonne figure.

Riza ne répondit pas. Elle était plongé dans un état second. Le couple d'angelots qu'elle avait accroché s'était « transformé » en elle et Roy, et elle voyageaient dans un univers plutôt … romantique.

« Youhou Lieutenant ! » l'interpella Jean

« Hein quoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » balbutia t'elle

« Et bien ça fait 10 minutes que vous êtes plongée dans la contemplation du couple de petit anges ! Vous êtes amoureuse ou quoi ? » taquina Kain

Riza piqua un fard, et se s'assit, son masque impassible revenu. Roy observa Riza. Ses cheveux s'échappaient de sa barrette, et son doux visage avait l'air plus serein qu'a l'accoutumée . Roy reteint de justesse un soupir lui aussi. Il aurait tant aimé faire juste un beau Noël en tête à tête mais … Soudain, le Généralissime entra.

« Bonjour mes amis, je reste pas longtemps juste pour vous dire deux choses ! La 1° c'est que ça y'est c'est le 25 et la 2° c'est que vous ouvrirez vos cadeau ! Au revoir et beau noël »

Les militaires restèrent la bouche ouverte, la surprise étant bien au rendez-vous.

« C'était quoi ça exactement ? » articula faiblement Heymans

« Le généralissime je présume ? Bon ça vous dérange si on ouvre les cadeaux ? » s'impatienta Riza

Et, comme des enfants, ils se précipitèrent sur les cadeaux.

« Joyeux Noël les gars ! »

« Joyeux Noël aussi les filles … » susurra Roy à Riza

Riza ne répondit pas, mais découcha un merveilleux et tendre sourire à Roy, qui faillit tomber à la renverse. Riza commença a ouvrir ses cadeaux. L'un deux attira plus son attention :

« Pour mon sniper favoris … »

Elle l'ouvrit, le cœur battant.

« Non c'est pas possible là je rêve il a quand même pas … » murmura t'elle

« Vous avez reçut quoi Lieutenant ? » interrogea Fuery, regardant par-dessus son livre consacré aux chiens de races, offert par Breda.

« Sans doute un revolver ! » ricana Havoc, qui contemplait son album photo noir et doré.

Roy ne dit rien. Il se contenta d'afficher un sourire amusé devant la réaction de sa Riza. Il posait d'ailleurs son cadeau (un livre de cuisine) pour Breda.

« Tu n'as quand même pas osé Roy … » souffla t'elle, très discrètement

« Je savais que ça te ferait plaisir … je n'ai pas oublié l'envie dans tes yeux quand tu les a posés sur ça …. » répondit-il, sur le même ton.

Riza enleva doucement le collier argenté de son écrin bleu marine. Elle se souvenait très bien que, lors d'une balade avec Roy pendant leur enfance, ils étaient passés devant une petite bijouterie, à l'angle d'une rue. Riza, curieuse, s'était arrêtée, et avait immédiatement flashé sur le collier. Amusé, Roy l'avait entendue déliré sur le bijou des heures durant. Puis, petit à petit, elle avait oublié. Mais pas lui … il venait de lui offrir un des plus beau cadeaux se sa vie eux deux en était conscient. Sans se soucier de la présence des militaires près d'eux, ils s'embrassèrent ….

**Oui, cet One shoot est moyen mais bon comme c'était le seul thème qui m'inspirait xD ! La suite d'One shoot et bien je pense le week prochain ! Merci encore pour vos rewiews !**

**Anzuki**


	5. Malade ? par Roy

**Hum … Un new One shoot … ****Thème ! « Riza ne se sent pas bien et Roy et son équipe essaye de savoir ce qu'elle a » (Je ne fais que reprendre les mots !) Enfin bon … En espérant que ça vous plaise …**

Anzuki 

Riza Hawkeye était visiblement … pas sa top de sa forme …. Non c'est stupide comme formulation … Mais c'est vrai qu'elle tire la tronche depuis une semaine … Ah, ça m'énerve quand elle est comme ça !!! Hum bon vous devriez peut-être savoir qui je suis, avant que je vous raconte cette petite histoire !

Je suis le colonel Roy Mustang, plus connu sous le nom de flame-alchemist. J'ai 30 ans, je suis plutôt populaire dans mon genre ! Mais une seule femme m'intéresse, et c'est de cette femme que je vous parlais précédemment. Je connais Riza depuis très longtemps, nous avons passé notre jeunesse ensemble, moi plongé dans l'étude le l'alchimie avec son père, elle dans ses livres. Mais une terrible nouvelle à été annoncée : Hawkeye senseï était mort dans la nuit, sa maladie incurable l'avait terrassé. Lors de l'enterrement, je lui ai parlé de mon rêve de généralissime, et c'est sans doute à ce moment là que j'ai compris que j'étais bel et bien amoureux d'elle.

Nous nous sommes retrouvé des années plus tard, dans l'armée. Elle était devenu tireuse d'élite, et moi, un alchimiste d'état. La guerre d'Ishbal avait laissé de terrible marques en chacun de nous, et c'est pour ça qu'elle est entrée sous mon commandement…

Je vous passe les détails d'après. Bref, maintenant, elle est là, devant moi, avec une tête pas possible … On en a parlé, avec mes gars. On a donc conclu qu'une enquête s'imposait d'elle-même, afin de savoir ce qui tracassait notre chère lieutenant : Mission Hawk-eye ! (Je reconnais que on a manqué d'imagination sur ce coup là)

Donc, afin que ce mystère soit levé, on a tiré au sort pour savoir qui allait interroger Riza. On a fait une petite partie de courte paille avec un tirage au sort, et c'est Havoc qui à perdu. Terrifié, il s'est dirigé vers Hawkeye. Nous, on été pratiquement collé sur le bureau pour savoir ce qui allait se passer, lorsque Fuery a fait remarqué que on avait pas dit à Havoc comment faire … Et c'est ainsi que nous avons assisté a une mémorable enguelade. Même mon stylo tremblait !

Havoc : Euh, Hawkeye ? _(Hum, déjà, l'approche est pas terrible)_

Riza : Oui sous-lieutenant ?

Havoc : Il parait que vous avez des problèmes familiaux et … _(Quoi ?? Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui à pris de dire un truc pareil, comme ça, de but en blanc ? Il va se faire étriper !!!!)_

Riza : Mais vous êtes malade Havoc ? Vous débarquez, comme ça, tout à trac, et sans prévenir, vous déballez un truc pareil ? Et je vous signale que je n'ai aucun problème avec ma famille au passage !

Havoc : C'est juste que … on s'inquiète de votre état et … _(Mais quel imbécile, il fait tout foirer ! Oh le massacre !)_

Riza : Merci je peux très bien me débrouiller tout seule et …

Havoc : Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez lieutenant ? Dites-nous ! On vous aidera et … _(Bon laisse Havoc, t'es vraiment nul .. Après tu te plaint que t'as aucune chance avec les filles, mais si tu t'y prends comme ça, ça se comprend !)_

Riza n'a même pas répondue, elle s'est même levée, et elle partie du bureau. Pauvre Havoc … On aurait peut-être pas dut truquer le tirage au sort mais aucun de nous ne vous aller à une mort certaine ! Bon, ensuite, Fuery et moi, on est partit en vue de la suivre. On a laissé les autres s'occuper d'Havoc.

Riza était assise, une tasse de café à la main, à côté de Maria Ross.

Maria : Que se passe t'il Riza ? tu n'as pas l'air en forme ! Ce n'est pas encore Roy qui te brise à nouveau le cœur avec ses innombrables conquêtes ? _(Quoi ? Aurais-je bien entendu ? Non impossible …)_

Riza : Non, même si je commence à me demander si je ne devrais pas passer à autre chose … Il est si volage … Jamais il voudra d'une femme comme moi Maria. _(Ri … Riza … )_

Maria : Non Riza … Tu sais, personne ne voulais te le dire, car on pensait que tu ne nous croirais pas, mais le moment est venu…

Elle inspira, et planta son regard dans celui du sniper 

Maria : Roy t'aime Riza, et ceux depuis le début… Tout le monde est au courant, et il n'y a que vous deux pour ne pas vous en rendre compte ! _(Quoi ???? Ok je vois que ma vie sentimentale est très bien respectée mais … je dois avoué que … c'est plutôt une bonne chose que ….. enfin vous me comprenez hein ?)_

Riza : Hum … Alors ce n'est pas des rumeurs ? Roy serais vraiment … amoureux de moi ? Bon sang si j'avais su avant …

Maria : Bon bref, vous allez vous mariez, avoir plein de petits enfants, et tout le monde sera content ! Bon alors ? C'est quoi cette fameuse histoire qui te met les nerfs en pelote ? _(Waouh, elle a du tempérament la Maria ! )_

Riza : Et bien, je suis inquiète parce que … je n'ai plus de croquette pour moi chien depuis une semaine et les magasins sont fermés …

Je n'ai pas voulu savoir la suite … j'étais trop « à l'ouest » comme on dit… Enfin, voici comment se termine notre mission !

J'espère que mon récit vous a plus, parce que je me suis bien fait chié à l'écrire !

Roy Mustang 

**Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Je sais, c'est peut-être moyen, mais bon, j'avais trop de retard !**

**Anzuki**


	6. Humour par Riza

**Hum … Je manque d'inspiration moi en ce moment ! Proposez des thèmes, c'était le but de cet recueil xD Mais pas grave, avec celle-là, ce sera jusqu'ici, que des thèmes proposés …**

**Allez, à vos cerveaux, trouvez des idées, je les écrirais !**

**Anzuki**

**OS 6 : ** L'équipe de Mustang fait de l'humour (par Riza)

Mon dieu … Mais qu'est ce qu'ils avaient tous aujourd'hui ? Si jamais Roy ne m'avais pas avoué pourquoi ils avaient fait ça, j'aurais demandé sans hésitations d'être mutée à Xenotime ! Non, je n'exagère pas ! Quelle genre de femme aurait pu supporter ça ? Heureusement que ce n'était qu'une journée … ah, oui, je vais vous raconter cette petite histoire qui m'a quand même foutu un sacré mal au crâne !

C'était donc le matin, comme d'habitude je suis la première, et comme d'habitude, les gars arrivent après. Mais c'est justement quand ils sont arrivés, que ça a dégénéré ….

Havoc s'est assis, et, lorsque tout le monde est arrivé, il a demandé si les autres savaient qu'on le trouvait d'une grande bonté. J'ai levée les yeux, étonnée vers lui, d'ailleurs j'étais pas la seule.

Hilare, il a terminé sa soi-disant blague avec finesse … :

« C'est parce que je mange de la viande »

Je devais être la seule à avoir compris … Oui, rien qu'a voir la tête des autres j'étais bien la seule.

« Bah oui ! Surtout du porc ! Parce que jambon ! Jean-Bon, vous saisissez ? «

« Mon dieu » ai-je murmuré « Mais que c'est pathétique ! »

Mais ce qui m'a le plus surpris, c'est comment ils étaient bidonnés !

« Non mais attendez ? Ne me dîtes-pas que … ça vous fait rire, un truc pareil ? »

Aucune réponse à ma remarque.

Ce fût ensuite Breda, qui se sentit une âme d'humoriste … je suis sortit, histoire de prendre une aspirine … fallait que je calme tout ça !

Alors que je revenais, mon aspirine dans la main, je vit que Roy c'était lancé dans les blagues :

Roy : M. et Mme NAIN, ont 3 filles ! Comment s'appellent-elles ?

Les gars : ….

Roy : Blanche, Neige, et Lucette … Nain !

« Maintenant, c'est vous qui vous y mettez ? » j'ai menacé Il a continué d'ailleurs, je ne vous raconterais même pas, c'était vraiment nul !

Mais à la fin, Roy s'est retourné vers moi, un sourire d'espoir aux lèvres :

« Est ce que vous trouvez ça drôle ? »

Quoi ? Trouer ça drôle ? Nan mais là il se foutait de ma gueule ! Je lui ai lancé le regard qui tue, et je suis partie dans le couloir, folle de rage ! Pourtant, 5 minutes après, j'ai sentit une main me prendre doucement par la taille … :

« Riza … Si j'ai fait toutes ces blagues, ce n'est pas pour que tu trouves ça nul, ni pour que tu me trouves bête d'ailleurs … »

Ensuite, c'est un peu vague pour moi ! Il m'a tendrement amené vers lui, j'en pleurerais tellement c'était agréable … Puis, doucement, ses mains caressèrent mes hanches, et ses lèvres effleurèrent mon cou :

« C'était juste pour attirer ton attention, Riza … J'ai lu que l'humour avait un impact

inconsidérable sur le cœur des femmes … » me dit-il tendrement, avant de m'embrasser sur les lèvres définitivement …

**Bon très pourri je sais mais bon tant pis XD pas le temps de peaufiner !**


	7. L'alcool de l'amour

**Le thème : « Roy bourré fait un paris avec Maria », grâce à Orya hu hu hu**

**Allez, bonne lecture !**

Anzuki Lundi 6 Septembre, bar du « Chat Noir » 

« Allez Roy, prends encore un verre ! » hurla le barman, déjà saoul comme un phoque _(Oui, j'invente des mots ;-) )_

« Nan, c'est bon … » articula Roy Mustang, la bouche rendue pâteuse par l'alcool.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortit du bar, titubant, une main ferme l'empoigna et le força à s'asseoir à une table en retrait.

« Décidément, je comprend pourquoi Riza est désespérée … » murmura la jeune femme.

Roy s'écroula sur la table, visiblement ravagé par la vodka :

« Ri…Riza… ? Ma Riii…zzaaa ? » bafouilla t'il

« Désolée pour ce que je vais faire Roy, mais là, c'est urgent. »

Avant que Roy eu le temps d'assimiler ce que la femme avait dit, il se prit une claque monumentale, et une gerbe d'eau en pleine figure

« Bon, maintenant tu vas m'écouter, et non, tu ne boira plus ! » hurla t'elle

Roy avait repris ses esprit, et, alors qu'il épongea sa veste et qu'il se massait la joue, il reconnut la jeune femme brune

« Maria ? Mais qu'est ce que ? » fit-il, complètement sonné

« Fiiou, c'était laborieux ! » s'exclama t'elle « Dire que je venais pour une autre raison … Mais ce que tu as dit me donne une idée ! » fit-elle, en souriant

Roy plissa les yeux. Il reconnaissait cette expression de machiavélisme pur, exclusivement chez les femmes :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux alors ? » demanda le séduisant alchimiste

« J'ai entendu dire … que tu avais une belle réputation de coureur non ? » fit-elle très malicieusement.

De toute évidence, l'alcool tenait encore Roy, et Maria se demandait si il comprenait bien ce qu'elle lui disait. Mais il avait l'air plutôt concentré, aussi continua t'elle sans craintes.

« Et qu'aucune femme ne peut te résister c'est cela ? »

Roy sourit, et balbutia :

« Ouais, aucune j'uis le boss de la drague, je les fout toutes dans mon lit ! »

Maria grimaça, mais d'un côté, il répondait exactement ce qu'elle voulait entendre :

« Toutes ? Pourtant … il y en a une qui te résiste … »

« Nan, je les ai toutes eues ! » hurla t'il, en frappant la table. L'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité revenait la charge dans son organisme. Très bien, il fallait donc faire vite :

« Et … Riza Hawkeye ? Tu sais, ton lieutenant ... »

Le regard de Roy s'illumina, et il prit la main de Maria en se penchant vers elle.

« Tu m'propose un défi c'est ça ? Ok, j'uis pour ! »

« Vraiment ? Très bien, tu as 24 heures a partir de demain pour « t'approprier » Riza. Si tu échoues … Tu vas connaître la pire honte de ta vie … »

Roy frappa encore une fois sur la table, prit son manteau, et la main sur la poignée de la porte, adressa un clin d'oeil a Maria.

Vlam !

Maria fixa pendant de longues minutes la porte par où Roy était sortit, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

« Et bah voilà … c'était pas dur ! » murmura t'elle pour elle-même avant de sortir elle aussi.

QG de Central City 

Roy entra dans le bureau, la main dans ses cheveux noirs. Hier soir, il était rentré presque mort, et le sommeil n'avait pas été long à venir. Mais ça ce n'était rien a côté de ses souvenirs … Contrairement a d'habitude, il se souvenait de toute la soirée, dans les moindres détails …

« Maudite Maria … et maudit alcool ! » grommela t'il, lorsque le pari qu'il avait fait avec la belle brune lui revint à l'esprit.

« Qu'avez vous dit Colonel ? » interrogea une voix, juste derrière lui.

Il fit volte face, et, comme si ces ennuis ne faisaient que commencer, Riza se tenait derrière lui, interdite.

« Rien … Rien du tout Hawkeye. Vous pouvez aller vous asseoir. »

Riza, toujours étonné, lui obéit. Alors que tout le monde travaillait (même Roy), on frappa à la porte

« Entrer ! » s'exclama Roy, la main sur une autre pile de dossiers.

« Bonjour Colonel ! » fit joyeusement Maria, une feuille sous le bras.

« Et merde … » pensa Roy « Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'on pari on truc pareil ? Je vais jamais réussir … »

Maria s'approcha de son bureau, et y déposa a feuille. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir, elle lança un coup d'oeil appuyé à Roy, qui gémit discrètement.

La journée se déroulait vite à présent, trop vite aux yeux de Roy … Si ça continuait, il allait se taper la honte, comme lui avait promit Maria … Tant pis, il devait prendre les choses en mains.

« Les gars, j'ai besoin de parler en privé avec Hawkeye. Laissez nous seuls, s'il-vous plaît. » ordonna t'il

Stupéfaits, ils sortirent, laissant Roy et Riza tout les deux ensemble.

« Colonel , un problème ? » interrogea Riza, légèrement anxieuse.

Roy ne répondit pas, et s'avança près de la fenêtre. En l'ouvrant, l'air frais lui fouette un instant le visage, le calmant aussi tôt.

« Venez Lieutenant ! » ordonna t'il, en s'avançant vers son bureau.

Riza obéit, de plus en plus intriguée. Lorsqu'elle fût juste à côté de lui, Roy lui prit doucement la main.

« Roy mais qu'est-ce que tu fait ? » murmura Riza, laissant échapper le tutoiement qu'elle avait toujours rêvé d'employer avec lui.

Roy ne prêta pas attention aux paroles de sa subordonnée, et l'embrassa fougueusement.

Les secondes s'allongeaient, et Riza finit par répondre elle aussi au baiser, heureuse d'exaucer enfin ses rêves …

Puis, alors que Roy écarta ses lèvres de celles de Riza, elle le serra fortement dans ses bras en murmurant faiblement son prénom. Roy ne put s'empêcher de sourire, et lui prit doucement le visage dans ses mains ..

« Riza … j'i besoin de savoir … est-ce que tu m'aime … »

C'était mal formulé, lâché tout a trac, et sans aucune douceur, mais Roy avait besoin de savoir, de voir si l'espoir qu'il avait au fond de lui était réel, si l'un de ses plus profonds rêve pouvait devenir réalité …

Riza ne se soucia pas de la façon dont il lui avait parler, et se contenta de sourire

« Roy … pourquoi tu m'en a pas parler plus tôt ? Bien sur que je t'aime … et ce depuis le début … »

Roy crut que son cœur allait exploser. Alors q'il embrassa a nouveau Riza, il se mit a remercier Maria pour ce qu'elle avait fait … Sans elle, il aurait toujours était un homme sans amour …

**Voilà … enfin la suite de mes OS … je vous dit a bientôt, et encore merci pour vos encouragements !**

**Anzuki**


	8. Une force cachée

**Bonjour à tous ! Et, mais dis-donc, ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas repris ce recueil à thèmes ! En parcourant les reviews, j'ai vu que ****Kitsune**** m'en avait proposé un … Bon c'était en 2008, mais mieux vaut tard que jamais ! Le thème est : « **_**Le tatouage dans le dos de Riza**_** » avec un narrateur extérieur. Have fun !**

La routine … Vous savez tous ce que c'est, nous sommes tous pris dedans : Les petites habitudes chaque matins, au travail, des actes répétés au fil de nos journées …

Pour Riza Hawkeye, lieutenant dans l'armée et sniper émérite, tous les matins se déroulaient de la même manière :

Elle ouvrait les yeux, glissait ses pieds dans des chaussons. Elle caressait son chien, ouvrait les rideaux et descendait boire une tasse de café. Ensuite, elle prenait sa douche.

Jusque ici, ce quotidien est peut-être le vôtre, rien ne bien extraordinaire.

Dans sa douche, elle se déshabillait, posant sa chemise de nuit sur une chaise, puis se glissait sous l'eau chaude.

Sa main saisissait le savon qu'elle passait méticuleusement sur son corps …

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui …

Elle se tourna vers le miroir, examinant le tatouage dans son dos. Quinze ans s'étaient écoulés … Alors pourquoi aujourd'hui elle craquait ? Elle revit toute la scène. Son père qui, dans un des ses instants de folie, gravait dans se peau jeune le tatouage, son secret, son alchimie …

« Personne … Une folie cette alchimie … Secrète … Elle a fait trop de mal … »

Riza ne pleurait pas. Seulement seule dans la nuit, quand son père dormait … La douleur lui transperçait le dos … Mais elle l'acceptait, elle comprenait. Riza était intelligente, elle savait que l'alchimie des flammes ne devaient pas faire d'autres victimes. Si le peu de temps que durait sa souffrance était juste quand elle se faisait tatouée, alors elle pouvait l'assumer. Qu'étais-ce cette souffrance comparée à celles des morts, des familles, des amis …

Son père ne lui disait rien. Les seules paroles qu'ils pouvaient échanger ce n'était que quand il l'appelait pour finir le cercle.

Riza s'effondra au sol, en pleurs. Elle avait perdu sa mère, et le seul souvenir de son père était ce tatouage. Malgré tout elle ne lui en voulait pas pour ça … Elle lui en voulait juste de ne pas avoir été plus présent pour autre chose.

Et puis un jour, le tatouage fût fini. Elle n'aurait pas cru que suivrait aussi la fin de son père …

Comme si le tatouage était le seul lien qui le maintenait sur cette terre. Lui et son disciple. Mais ce disciple … Il l'avait trahi en entrant dans l'armée. Si il avait sur que sa fille ferrait pareil.

« Ma fille … Connait mes recherches … Sur son dos … »

Lorsque Riza tomba sur le corps de son père dans les bras de Roy paniqué, elle ne pleura pas. Elle se contenta juste de se crisper puis d'enterrer son père avec l'aide de celui qu'elle aimait.

Au sol, Riza sentit le goût amer du sang dans sa bouche… Du sang … Comme celui qui s'écoulait de son dos … Elle ferma les yeux, se laissant envahir par ses souvenirs. Roy … Qui examinait son tatouage dans son dos. Au final, ce tatouage … Son enfance avec son père. Ce tatouage … L'adolescence, la découvert de son corps, quand Roy l'examinait pour comprendre la signification … Le monde adulte. La brûlure de Roy pour que plus personne ne soit tué par cette alchimie dévastatrice.

Elle se releva, déboussolée. Sans s'en rendre compte, tous ses souvenirs l'emprissonaient. Le fait des les ressasser l'avait libérée. A quoi bon s'emprisonner dans le passé? « Même si le souvenir du tatouage ne lui faisait rien » prétendait-elle. Mais le carcan de l'enfance occultée n'était plus. Elle venait d'accepter et de comprendre la force qu'il pouvait lui apporter.

Maintenant, il allait l'accompagner dans une autre étape de sa vie. La concrétisation de l'amour. Consciente de la vie qui s'enfuyait, elle voulait mettre au clair ses sentiments pour Roy. Elle passa la main sur le bas de la brulure, et, depuis de nombreux mois, elle sourit pour la première fois.

**Voilà ! Pour ceux qui seraient tentés, je vous rappelle que les informations se trouvent au tout début au premier chapitre. Pour ceux qui dormaient au fond, en bref, vous pouvez proposez des thèmes pour ce recueil ;)**


	9. Un mariage !

**_Bonsoir amis lecteurs ! Voici, avec un peu de retard (non, pas taper, pitié, mieux vaut tard que jamais !) L'OS proposé par Valy-du-34 : "Si Roy et Riza étaient mariés." d'un point de vue extérieur. _**

**_J'espère que ça vous plaira !_**

**_Bonne lecture, Anzuki._**

* * *

Pour la … Oh, au moins quarante-cinquième fois, Riza arracha les pinces de ses cheveux avec agacement. Non, non et non ! Ça n'allait pas du tout ! Ça lui donnait trop un air de … De militaire. Et ça, elle avait déjà donné. A court d'idée, elle finit par appeler les secours :

« Maria ! Viens m'aider s'il te plaît ! »

La dénommé Maria accouru avec un sourire.

« Oui, Riza. Il t'arrive quoi, cette fois ci ? »

La blonde prit une pince blanche nacrée dans sa main, qu'elle agita avec agacement :

« La coiffure ! »

« Bon,bon … »

Maria s'assit derrière Riza. Elle prit l'une des brosses à cheveux posées sur la coiffeuse, puis démêla la longue chevelure blonde de son amie.

« Alors, pas trop impatiente ? »

Riza sourit :

« Oh si … Si tu savais comme j'ai hâte. Ça va être superbe ! Depuis le temps qu'on attendait ça ... »

Maria hocha la tête :

« Ça, oui. Après toutes ses années ... »

La brune enroula quelques unes des mèches de Riza dans un chignon un peu lâche, puis saisit les autres mèches qu'elle pinça sur le dessus du chignon, les laissant retomber.

« Ça te va comme ça ? Tu veux de l'aide pour ta robe ? »

Riza s'exclama de ravissement, waouw, son amie était si douée ! En cinq minutes elle avait réussi à la coiffer précisément comme elle le voulait, elle qui venait de passer une demie-heure, sans succès ! Son aide serait très précieuse pour la robe …

Maria ouvrit le large placard de Riza, et, surprise, constata que son amie avait au moins, au bat mot, une cinquantaine de robes !

« Bon Dieu Riza mais où tu as eu tout ça ? C'est pas possible, tu en as au moins le double de ma penderie ! »

La blonde esquissa un sourire mutin :

« J'ai des .. Contacts parmi les stylistes. Ça aide d'avoir été envoyé dans des petites missions de reconnaissance .. »

« Tu es fourbe. »

« Merci. »

Maria lui tira la langue, puis avisa l'immense garde-robe. Bon … Le rose à fanfreluches, non. La mini jupe en cuir rouge ? Non plus … Le dos-nu blanc ? Pour un mariage en blanc ! Et bien voilà,le choix est fait. Riza la remercia, puis enfila sa robe.

« Quelle est la prochaine étape ? »

« La mairie, enfin ! Riza, mais où tu as la tête ? » Maria leva les bras au ciel. « Mais qu'est-ce que Roy va penser de toi ! »

« Que je suis parfaite, comme toujours ! » rétorqua la jolie blonde. « Je suis différente des autres, moi. »

La brune poussa un cri victorieux : « Oh oui, tu le reconnais enfin que tu n'as rien a envier aux autres pou … belles qui le courtisait ! Bon allez, filons, on va arriver en retard sinon. »

Riza prit son petit sac à main, appela Hayate. Hayate était son compagnon, et puis le nœud papillon rouge ça lui allait à merveille. Elle rassura Maria d'un sourire : Il saurait se tenir tranquille.

« Sauf si il voit un papillon, mais normalement, il n'y en a pas à un mariage ... »

Elles descendirent les escaliers, montèrent dans la voiture.

Les deux amies arrivèrent à la Maire, souriantes. De nombreux visages familiers lui dirent bonjour, la complimentant sur sa robe.

Puis on lui signala qu'elle devait se rendre à l'intérieur, que la cérémonie allait commencer. Maria lui fit un signe de main, puis s'assit sur les bancs prévus à cet effet.

Puis la musique commença, doucement d'abord. Le violon qui joue une sonate, légère, la flûte qui le rejoint. On était loin de la musique pompeuse classique et propre au mariage . Ici, c'était beaucoup plus doux, et apaisant. Riza, le cœur battant, avança, puis s'arrêta devant le bureau du Maire. Ce dernier lui fit un clin d'œil.

Ah, oui, il faut dire qu'elle s'était déjà mariée ici.

Puis tout le monde se tourna vers la porte d'entrée, où la mariée entra. Ses cheveux blonds étaient lâchés en bataille sur ses épaules, elle portait une très épaisse robe blanche à dentelle et une fine traîne d'un bleu pâle. Elle tremblait en avançant jusqu'au bureau, adressant un faible sourire à Riza, son témoin .

« Tout va bien se passer Winry, tu vas voir, le Maire est très gentil. Arrête de trembler comme ça, ou quand vous allez vous passer la bague au doigt, il va se la mettre dans l'œil ! »

Et le marié suivit. Un costard noir, suivit de son témoin, son frère Alphonse qui rayonnait, sincèrement heureux pour son amie et son grand-frère.

Edward prit la main de Winry, tandis que le Maire lisait les actes.

Comment s'était passé son mariage déjà ? Comme celui-là … Elle tremblait tout autant, elle pleurait même quand Roy lui avait passé la bague au doigt. Le premier mariage autorisé entre les militaires, ils avaient tous voulus que ce soit celui du Colonel Mustang et du lieutenant Hawkeye.

Ils avaient habité ensemble après, enfin. Elle connaissait le plaisir de se réveiller au côté de l'homme qu'elle aimait, de le réprimander quand il lui demandait de faire le petit déjeuner au lit (mais Riza le faisait quand même …), le trouvait toujours là. Et elle était toujours là pour lui, comme ils se l'étaient promis. La vie de mariés l'avait d'abord un peu inquiétée … Et si elle s'ennuyait ? C'était sous-estimer un Roy amoureux. Débordant d'affection, et il avait toujours leur travail, bien qu'il fût essentiellement administratif maintenant que les missions dangereuses se faisaient rare. C'était mieux ainsi, d'autant plus que, secrètement, ils avaient fait un enfant, et ne comptaient pas l'annoncer tout de suite.

Riza sourit. Elle espérait que Winry et le FullMétal connaîtrait la même joie qu'elle et Roy.

Vint le moment de l'échange des anneaux, puis le baiser final. Désormais mariés, le Maire leur lu le dernier acte civil, puis leur souhaita beaucoup de bonheur.

Riza rejoignit Roy, après avoir chaudement félicité Ed' et Winry.

Les larmes aux yeux, débordants de joie, les mariés tirèrent tous les deux sur les fins rubans qui fermaient la grande boîte que Riza avait remarquée. Une nuée de papillon s'envola dans la Mairie. Et Hayate, heureux de pouvoir enfin s'amuser, se jeta à leur poursuite, si possible en renversant tout sur son passage.

Mais Riza, heureusement pour le petit animal, ne vit rien de ça, Roy ayant capturé ses lèvres d'un tendre baiser.

* * *

**_Allez, dites-moi que vous aviez crû que c'était Riza la mariée ! :)_**


	10. Patience

**_Bonsoir à tous ! (Et oui, il est le soir quand je poste cet OS.) Le thème : Une conquête de Roy qui vient parler à Riza, proposé par Glad. J'ai choisis de le raconter du point de vue de Riza._**

**_J'espère que j'ai bien répondue à tes attentes !_**

**_Bonne lecture, Anzuki._**

* * *

« Bon sang, mais ça ne va jamais finir ? » soupirais-je.

En effet, plus je remplissais les dossiers, puis il y en avait qui s'amoncelait sur le bureau. Peut-être que je suis maudite ? Peut-être que je suis condamnée à remplir moult dossiers jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive ? Ah,ça m'étonnerait même pas …

« Il est déjà dix-huit heures en plus ... » Oui, cela faisait dix heures que j'étais assise, avec pour seuls compagnons ces fichus dossiers. Je veux sortir de là, pitié, j'ai envie de changer d'air ! Mais non, ce n'est pas compatible avec la voix que j'ai choisie . Certes, à la base, je suis militaire, mais là, en tant d'accalmie, moi et ma précieuse équipe remplissons des dossiers. Parlons-en de ma précieuse équipe !

J'ai pour supérieur un alchimiste d'état, un ersatz de play-boy des plages, un impuissant sous la pluie, et j'en passe et des meilleures. Ah oui, c'est un triple fainéant, que dis-je, un quadruple incapable.

Et on trouve le moyen d'envier ma position , ah ah, j'en ris. D'ailleurs c'est à cause de lui que je suis là, je remplis ses dossiers qu'il n'a pas pu finir ! Si jamais le Généralissime ne nous avait pas menacé de tripler la charge de travail, je crois que je lui aurais fais manger ses dossiers par le … Arhem, nez.

Enfin, et ce ne sont pas les autres zigotos qui vont rehausser le niveau. Un dragueur qui collectionne les râteaux, un dictionnaire sur pattes, un ventre sur pattes, et un accro des télécommunications sur pattes.

Mais je continue, fidèle à mon poste de précieuse subordonnée comme il le dit si bien. Entre-nous … Je crois que j'aimerai que nos relations évoluent , qu'il n'y ait plus ce fossé créé par notre travail. Sauf que c'est idiot d'espérer ça. Je ne serai rien d'autre à ses yeux que Riza Hawkeye, sa subordonnée, tireuse d'élite et arrière garde.

Le temps passe, lentement. Je meuble le silence pesant du bureau à coup de stylo sur les pages, d'agrafes et de tampons. Et puis, finalement, mon regard se lève et, oh joie ! J'ai enfin fini la montagne de papiers tout aussi distrayante qu'une feuille par terre. Triste comparaison, non ? Pourtant c'est tellement plat et inexpressif que ça résume tout à fait la situation.

Je laisse les dossiers sur le bord de la table, prend mon sac et ferme le bureau à clef. Je ne croise personne dans les couloirs, rien d'étonnant, je suis l'une des rare à travailler un dimanche, jusqu'à … Mais quelle heure est-il au fait ?

« Quoi ? Vingt-et-une heures ? »

Génial, j'ai gâché une bonne partie de ma soirée … Moi qui escomptais peut-être voir un film … Je pourrais toujours voir la séance de minuit, mais je dois travailler tôt le lendemain.

« Ah Roy Mustang, demain je t'étrangle, je te colle une balle en pleine tête, je t'enfonce je sais pas quoi dans je sais pas quoi non plus, je te tue ! »

Fichu colonel. Sans vodka ni glace au citron, en plus.

Ah … Mais j'ai un peu crié en pleine rue là, non ? Oups …

« Excusez-moi ... »

Ca y'est, la première personne outrée par mon comportement de délinquante vient se plaindre. Attention, je commence à perdre patience alors qu'elle ne me court pas sur le haricot …

C'est une grande brune aux cheveux longs, la taille sûrement XXXXS, j'ai un doute avec XXXS, une paire de seins … Il faut le dire, assez monstrueuse. Le genre femme fatale, mais le cerveau en moins.

« Vous êtes Riza ? »

Quoi ? Mais comment est-ce qu'elle connaît mon nom ?

« Euh, oui, mademoiselle qu'est-ce que ... »

« Ça tombe bien j'ai deux mots à vous dire ! »

Et la-dessus, je ne vis même pas la claque arriver. Me laissant une marque cuisante sur la joue, et une totale incompréhension. Choquée …

«Ça pouvait être que toi, une blonde aux gros seins, un uniforme de l'armée … Sale garce, ça te plaît de coucher avec le mec que je convoite ? »

Eh, oh, faut pas abuser là, elle croit que je vais me laisser insulter sans rien faire la cruche ? Je lui empoigne le cou, une lueur mauvaise dans les yeux :

« Écoute, toi. Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes, je ne sais pas ce que tu as pris mais c'est pas de la tisane à mon avis. Alors tu vas t'excuser tout de suite pour la gifle et tes insultes, où je te colle une balle entre les deux yeux. Tu as remarqué mon habit militaire, non ? Je peux très bien faire passer ça pour une légitime défense. »

Bon, c'est faux. Et agir ainsi ne me ressemble pas … Mais celle-là dépasse les bornes. Je passe une journée épuisante, je gâche ma soirée, et pour finir elle se permet de se ramener comme ça ?

La fille a un regard perdu, elle ne sait pas si je plaisante ou pas …

Soudain, j'entends quelqu'un accourir vers nous. Je jette un bref coup d'œil et … Non, c'est pas possible …

«Roy ? » balbutie la brunasse.

« Colonel ... » Et bah ça alors. Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire vers le QG, un dimanche ?

« Riza, ça va ? »

« Colonel, je vous prierais de m'appeler Lieutenant comme à l'accoutumé s'il vous plaît. Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes en civil que ce genre de débordement est autorisé.»

La fille se dégage de mon étreinte, époussette ses fringues et me lance un regard de victoire :

« Je ne m'étais pas trompée. Par contre Roy, tu pourrais m'expliquer ce que tu fiches ici ? Ca ne te suffit pas de me rembarrer, tu voulais quoi ? »

Le beau brun lui lança un regard dur :

« Et bien moi, j'étais sûr que tu t'en prendrai à elle, que tu l'attendrais ici, alors je suis venu. Maintenant, pars, je t'ai dis que tu n'avais aucune chance, cesse de t'accrocher ... »

Et avec le reste de dignité qu'elle avait, sa conquête s'en alla.

« Et toi, tu crois vraiment que t'as une chance ? »

« Bon sang … Je suis désolé Hawkeye, cette histoire est allée trop loin. »

« Je ne vous le fait pas dire. Pourquoi m'avoir mêle à vos histoires de cœur ? Pourquoi lui avoir fait croire que nous étions ensemble, vous ne pouvez pas lui dire non, tout simplement ? » soupirais-je. Il ne changera jamais, ce grand gamin.

Il me regarde, gêné, se passant la main dans les cheveux.

« En fait … J'ai voulu lui dire la vérité pour une fois. Au début je voulais juste faire comme avec les autres, passer le temps, puis elle est devenue très collante et je lui ai dis ... »

Est-ce que je suis en train de comprendre que le colonel … A des sentiments pour moi ? Mon cœur, calme-toi.

« Je lui ai dis que je vous aimais, que je ne pouvais pas sortir avec elle . »

C'est comme si le temps s'était arrêté entre-nous. Tellement cliché, mais là je ne vois rien d'autre que nous deux, son regard fuyant, et j'entends mon cœur battre violemment à mes oreilles. C'est à peine croyable … Roy ?

« Lieutenant je … Bon, j'aurai préféré que ça ne se passe pas ainsi, mais voilà, en fait … Je vous aime. Je préfère lâché ça, comme ça, au moins, je serai vite fixé. Et … Vous ? »

Un sourire éclaire mon visage, et, timidement, je lève les yeux vers lui . J'ai l'impression d'être redevenue une adolescente …

« En fait … Moi aussi … Roy ... »

Non, j'ai osé ? Vu la mine réjouie de ce dernier, oui, j'ai osé. Il pose sa main sur mon visage, et s'approche doucement. Je ferme les yeux.

Hé, qu'auriez-vous fait à ma place ?

* * *

**_Voilà pour ce petit OS. J'espère que vous avez aimez, j'ai pris pas mal de plaisir à l'écrire :)_**


End file.
